


Impossible to Ignore

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, Barebacking, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Castiel (Supernatural)'s First Time, Castiel Has Sex, Desperate Dean, Double Penetration, First Time Bottoming, Grace Sharing, Grace-Powered Orgasms, M/M, Multi, Needy Dean, Outdoor Sex, Purgatory, Purgatory Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Size Kink, Threesome, Top Benny, Top Castiel, Top Dean, mildly dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: It felt like an itch under the skin. Something mild and easily ignored until ignoring it wasn’t possible anymore. Dean groaned and pressed his hand against the front of his pants, a low whine built and caught in his throat at the white-hot burst of arousal suddenly blazing through his veins.





	Impossible to Ignore

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

It felt like an itch under the skin. Something mild and easily ignored until ignoring it wasn’t possible anymore. Dean groaned and pressed his hand against the front of his pants, a low whine built and caught in his throat at the white-hot burst of arousal suddenly blazing through his veins.

Every single part of him was  _screaming_  at him. Screaming that he  _needed_  to fuck or be fucked  _right now_. Nothing rational was left and Dean didn’t care who or where it came from. He needed some kind of relief and that came in the form of fucking.

He stumbled and almost fell in his haste to find another living thing. It was a blur of stumbling and whimpering and snarling when he finally found someone else.

Benny

The vampire whirled around raising a blade and blinked at him in confusion. “Dean?” it came out in that southern drawl that had arousal shooting up his spine and his cock aching even as his ass clenched in anticipation.

He would bet anything Benny’s cock was huge and that was exactly what he needed. Right the fuck now.

“Benny.” His voice was lower, dancing on the line of desperate, as he closed the distance and immediately started tugging at the vampire’s clothes. “Get these  _off!_ ” Dean snarled it but broke off with a needy whimper when something inside him twisted sending need flooding his system.

“What do—” there was something on Benny’s face and a curse followed the vampire’s sudden pause. “Fuck. You need to—”

“What I need is for you to take your dick out and fuck me with it right now.” Dean focused on his pants and wasted little time freeing Benny’s cock. He started stroking it and felt the way Benny jerked, swore again and tried to push him off. “Dammit Benny.”

“This isn’t you, Dean. You don’t want this.”

“Yes I do.”

They struggled and Dean almost sobbed out in relief when Benny relented. Once he saw the vampire removing his pants Dean went to his own, not caring as he stripped until he was completely naked but when Benny stepped away from him he glared.

“Give me a few minutes and I’ll give you what you want, Dean.”

He stared but Benny came back and when fingers pushed at his hole they were cold, damp. Probably from the stream he’d passed.

It was harder without lube, burned and ached and hurt badly, but after awhile Benny had three fingers buried inside him and was soon replacing them with a hard, thick cock that had Dean’s eyes rolling and his mouth hanging open.

On another day the pain would have him shying away but Dean’s body knew it needed a cock in his ass or Dean’s cock it someone else if he wanted any kind of relief.

“Yes.” It hissed out and he dug his fingers into the ground, shoving his hips back and clenching down as Benny pushed deeper into him until he’d bottom out. “Fuck me. Fuck me hard. Need it. Please Benny. Need your dick. Need you to fuck my ass raw.”

The vampire drew back and snapped his hips forward, fucking into his aching body and Dean released a moan he was sure other creatures in Purgatory could hear but he didn’t care. Maybe they could help fuck the heat and need out of him quicker.

He’d let every living thing in Purgatory line up and use him if it stopped this horrible feeling.

The slap of skin against skin, Benny’s heavy balls smacking his ass, had Dean closing his eyes and getting lost in the pleasure of being pounded into from behind. Benny snapped his hips forward quicker, causing Dean’s body to move with the force and more pleasure to light up inside him.

But the vampire pulled out to his growl and rolled him over, spreading his legs and pushing back inside. Now the ground scraped against him but the pain mixed with everything else and Dean tightened his legs. He didn’t care as he yanked on Benny and demanded more, harder and faster.

He didn’t see Benny’s face change, the feral look of pleasure, as Benny sunk his teeth into Dean’s neck where it was bared. Dean came with a wail and his entire body tensed as Benny sucked on his neck while his cock emptied his load into Dean’s hot body.

The teeth retreated and a tongue lapped over his skin, moans of appreciation escaping Benny, before Dean felt the vampire being ripped off him and heard the angry snarl of his angel. He stared at the glow of grace in Castiel’s eyes, the threatening power that seemed to emanate from him and Dean whined lowly.

He still  _needed_. His cock was hard once more and something sharp, hungry, twisted in his gut.

“Cas…Cas please.” He didn’t care what he looked like. He was going out of his mind with arousal and need. Benny had only lessened it but it was still there building back up and taking everything from him.

They were saying something but Dean only caught the end of it, “—wasn’t killing him, hot wings!”

“You were draining him, vampire.” Castiel was snarling the words and Dean’s ass clenched. There was a glow in the palm of Castiel’s hand, more grace, as he advanced but Dean wasn’t about to deal with their shit.

He opened his mouth to demand Castiel put some of that power to a better purpose when Benny spoke up once again, “Ever heard of sex pollen? Dean here stumbled into it and he begged me to help.”

“Sex pollen?” Castiel glanced from Benny too him, hesitated and then moved closer which was exactly what he wanted. He knelt down and pressed a hand to Dean’s head instantly healing the bite on his neck, eliminating the woozy feeling from blood loss and the scratches from the glorious rough sex he’d just enjoyed as well as the ache in his ass.

“Nothing to do but fuck it out of ‘im.”

“Please Cas. I need you.” He tugged on that ridiculous coat before immediately going for Castiel’s pants, “Please Cas. Please.” He pressed up into his angel and shoved his face against him, rolling his hips up and into Castiel. “Feel like I’m dying, Cas.”

“Dean… _Dean_.” He could feel the hesitation but Dean pressed forward.

“I won’t hate you, I swear. I swear I won’t. Please, Cas, _I can’t stand it_.”

Grace washed over him and instead of the rough, burning fumbling of fingers wet with river water and spit, he had grace soothing his muscles and slicking his insides. Castiel let Dean pull his pants out of the way so they were caught at his left ankle and he was sprawled out on the ground as Dean straddled him.

Sinking down on Castiel’s cock had Dean almost sobbing with relief and he couldn’t take it slow. Instead he slammed himself down, clenching tightly and moaning in appreciation, before he started to roll his hips. He motions were fast and greedy, riding Castiel hard and fast, as he eagerly sought relief from the horrible feeling twisting inside of him.

Dean had never felt so out of control, so desperate for anything, than he did in this moment and that was including when he’d briefly been a vampire craving blood.

“Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.” Dean gasped as he found that spot inside him and focused on seeking relief. He could feel Benny’s eyes on him as he moved and looked at the vampire to see he was already getting hard again.

He bounced on Castiel’s cock while moaning and begging for release. Any embarrassment or dignity that might have gotten in the way was long gone as the sex pollen sunk its fangs into him. The feeling of Castiel coming in him barely scratched that deep itch but thankfully he could already feel Castiel getting hard again.

Bless angels.

“Damn, Cas.” Dean grinned as he watched the grace flare in Castiel’s eyes and the way Castiel gripped him, rolling his hips up as Dean moved down into it to meet each thrust.

His eyes flicked to Benny’s hard cock and his ass tightened as he jerked himself off with gasps. He didn’t need to say anything, saw it in Castiel’s eyes and he could see his angel’s agreement.

“Join the party, Benny.” Dean moved forward and Benny didn’t need another invitation. It took a little more grace along with Benny’s thick, glorious fingers before he could take the vampire’s cock along with Castiel’s.

He was full and it burned. Dean lost himself to it. He lost himself to the feeling of being pressed between two supernatural beings as they fucked the need out of him until he could only lay there trapped between them, sobbing and begging, as Castiel used his grace to make sure Benny could keep up.

They both came, Benny slipping free and Castiel staying inside as Dean’s cock ached with a need to bury in warmth. “Cas.” He gasped it, fingers flexing on Castiel’s warm body, “Can I? Can I—” a whine escaped and Castiel effortlessly lifting him up almost had Dean sobbing with relief.

Castiel understood.

His angel was going to help him.

As his knees rested on the ground, hole fucked open and leaking come, his dazed eyes watched as Castiel shifted himself into a good, fuckable position. Dean tugged at Castiel’s clothes, wanting more skin, and without a word they were gone leaving a naked angel face down and ass up in beautiful offering.

Dean knew Castiel had heard his thoughts and had complied without a care. The angel who had been nervous about sex showed zero of that hesitation now.

“Can you? I don’t have any—” grace seemed to warm the air and Dean could see Castiel’s hole loosen, wet and open for him to slide inside. “Thanks, Cas, thank you thank you thank you.” He eagerly moved up, hand curled around his hard and aching cock, before he was guiding himself in Castiel’s plump ass.

Warmth and wetness surrounded him as he started to sink inside, effortlessly disappearing into Castiel’s hole, as a soft little sound escaped his angel. Dean blurrily realized this whole thing was probably the first time Castiel had had sex, the very first time he’d had anything in his ass and Castiel was giving it to _him_.

The thought had him slamming in, overwhelmed and desperate. His balls were pressed up against Castiel’s ass and his cock had completely disappeared into Castiel’s loose hole. “Fuck, Cas.” His hands found Castiel’s hips and Dean lost himself to the need to _fuck_.

He pounded into Castiel’s ass, hips viciously and rapidly snapping forward, as his cock rapidly pumped in and out of Castiel. His cheeks flushed, his arousal burned brightly and Dean’s throaty moans of enjoyment echoed out into Purgatory.

Dean fucked and fucked and fucked towards his orgasm. The loud, ringing slap of his hips slamming up against Castiel’s ass filled the air along with grunts and groans. “Fuck, Cas.” Was gasped out again, “Fuck fuck fuck fuck. You feel so fucking good. So fucking good. Thank you, Cas, thank you thank you thank you.”

Underneath him Castiel was moaning just as loud, breathing out his name in a beautifully wrecked voice, as Dean drove himself forward. He kept pounding into Castiel until he could slam deep, body curling over Castiel’s shaking form, as he came with a loud, filthy moan of bliss.

The relief was short but Dean relished it as long as he could.

He forced himself, body still screaming for relief, to reach under and stroke Castiel’s hard and neglected cock until he felt Castiel’s orgasm slam into him. Dean groaned as Castiel’s hole tightened down on him as Castiel came. “Fuck…I need…”

Grace lazily curled inside of him, rushing along his veins and twisting, as Dean’s cock hardened once more and some of the exhaustion he’d started to feel faded. But it seemed that Castiel’s grace couldn’t touch the magical effects of the pollen.

“Thanks.” Affection fought to override the sex pollen’s effects, winning out for moments, before he was shifting back up and going again. Castiel kept sending warm bursts of grace through him, wiping away exhaustion and eliminating his need to recover.

Dean was driven by the need to fuck, instead of be fucked, as Castiel was more than happy to provide an outlet for Dean’s desperation. He constantly ached with the need to have his sensitive cock buried balls deep and Dean was trying to chase the feeling away as he lost himself in Castiel’s warm, pliant body.

It during the sixth time that Dean was fucking into Castiel that Dean felt Benny moving up behind him, fingering his hole and rubbing his prostate, that grace slicked his hole once more even as he fucked forward into Castiel’s ass.

Then Dean was full once more and caught between two supernaturally powerful beings. While he fucked into Castiel’s now sloppy, fucked open ass Benny pounded into his. The sex pollen continued to send need and desire surging through him as Dean greedily sought relief.

It was after hours and hours of fucking, his body sustained by Castiel’s grace alone, that Dean ended it sprawled out over Castiel’s back with his softening cock nestled in Castiel’s come sloppy hole and Castiel’s body resting pliant underneath him. He panted, body unwilling to move, while Benny’s cock eased out of his puffy hole, come leaking out of his own thoroughly used ass. He breathed fast and uneven, shaking and whimpering, as the desperation and need from the sex pollen finally ended.

Dean didn’t want to move for a month. As he panted grace lazily drifting through him and warming his body. Somehow Dean pulled out to allow Castiel to move as he hazily watched Castiel press a plug into his own hole where come escaped and then a familiar trench coat was wrapped around him. He didn’t even startle when it seemed like Castiel’s grace provided an additional plug for him that was pushed into his slack hole. His eyes drooped, his limbs loose and body spent as arms curled to hold him to Castiel’s warm body.

“Thanks for helping.” He mumbled it against Castiel’s neck, hoping both of them heard, as the grace that had kept him going eased him into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Have I posted sex pollen before? I don't think I have but if I have...well...there is no such thing as too much sex pollen! Plus kinky Purgatory sex, how could that go wrong?


End file.
